


Better

by imatrisarahtops



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Sickfic, the love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imatrisarahtops/pseuds/imatrisarahtops
Summary: “You’re going to get sick,” she argued.  “Your nose is all red, you know.”Chat crossed his eyes, trying to look at his nose for a moment before shrugging it off again.  “I’ll be fine,” he said.  “But if you’re feline cold, I’m more than happy to help warm you up.”  He leaned closer to her, bumping his shoulder into hers.Marinette rolled her eyes.  “Down boy,” she murmured.  “But fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you when you get—”Achoo!“Sick.”When an under-the-weather Chat Noir drops by Marinette's balcony, she's quick to take care of him.  However, when the hero ends up having a fever dream that leads him to believe he's talking to Ladybug, it sets an unexpected chain of events into motion and, after a few meetings between each of their alteregos, their identities are suddenly not so secret anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleysaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleysaurus/gifts).



> So this fic came to be after I got very sick a few weeks ago with the flu. Shortly after, my sister got sick. I decided we needed something fluffy to help us feel better.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> _If I kiss you where it's sore..._  
>  If I kiss you where it's sore,  
> Will you feel better, better, better?  
> Will you feel anything at all?  
> ("Better" by Regina Spektor)

**Day One**

Marinette wasn’t surprised when she heard the gentle _thud_ on her roof.

Of course, a few months ago, it had been a different story and she’d been very startled by the sound.Then, she had cautiously made her way up through her trap door, armed only with an umbrella that she gripped like a sword.But soon she had discovered who the leather-clad intruder was and given him a piece of her mind, as well as a good jab in the side with the umbrella.

Now, she wasn’t at all shocked at the sound because she knew the saying well that feeding a stray will just keep him coming back, and he’d certainly become a frequent visitor to the bakery’s rooftop.No, the only thing surprising about it now was that when he’d first come by, summer weather was still hanging on tightly to the first month of autumn, and the days were warm and bright and filled with sun.Now his stops were on blustery and chilly evenings, and she couldn’t help but worry a little whether or not he was taking care of himself as winter turned colder.

She pulled on a sweater of her own before quickly ascending the ladder, throwing open her trap door and making her way to the roof to meet her visitor.

“Good evening, Chat Noir.”

“Always a pleasure, _Purr_ -incess,” he said with a smile—a smile that she couldn’t help but return as she closed the trap door again.She smiled, but she also hugged herself tightly, the cold air already biting at her skin.

“What are you up to tonight?” she asked him, moving over to lean against the railing, looking over the city.She glanced at the boy beside her as he mirrored her movements, leaning his elbows against the metal.

He shrugged lightly.“Not much,” he admitted.“Finished up my patrol and thought I’d just drop by.”

Marinette shook her head, digging her thumbs into her sweater and pulling the sleeves over her hands.“You’re going to get sick,” she argued.“Your nose is all red, you know.”

Chat crossed his eyes, trying to look at his nose for a moment before shrugging it off again.“I’ll be fine,” he said.“But if you’re _feline_ cold, I’m more than happy to help warm you up.”He leaned closer to her, bumping his shoulder into hers.

Marinette rolled her eyes.“ _Down_ boy,” she murmured.“But fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you when you get—”

_Achoo!_

“ _Sick_.”She looked sharply at him.Chat’s nose twitched for a moment before— _achoo achoo_!He hid his face in the crook of his elbow.“ _Chat_ ,” she scolded, though the reprimand still remained sympathetic.

“I’m fine!” he quickly argued, but now she could hear the congested quality of his voice.

She sighed, quickly reaching up to brush his bangs out of the way, resting the back of her hand against his forehead.His eyes widened a little as she did so, pulling back before he suddenly comprehended what her intent was.

“You’re warm,” she tutted.Then, she grabbed his wrist and hurriedly dragged him down into her bedroom.She was a flurry of movement as she pushed him down onto her chaise, throwing a blanket around his shoulders.

“Princess!” he objected, confused at the sudden turn of events, shrugging the blanket off his shoulders and standing up.“Really, I’m fine!I’m—” _Achoo achoo!_

She silenced him with a glare and he sunk back into the seat.She disappeared downstairs for a few moments before returning with a pink polka-dot mug of steaming honeyed tea and shoving that into his hands as well.

“Thank you,” he murmured, sipping carefully from the mug.

She pressed her cool hand to his cheek, frowning as she felt for his temperature again.He avoided her eyes, which were now surveying him keenly, taking in every detail, searching for more signs of illness.“You definitely have a fever,” she told him quietly.“I can see how pale you are now, too, Chat.”She sighed.“Why are you going out if you’re sick?You need to take care of yourself!”

The hero cast his eyes downward, hiding his masked face behind the pink mug in his hands.“Sorry, Marinette…” he murmured, voice reverberating through the ceramic, causing tiny ripples in the tea.

Marinette frowned.“Don’t be,” she said.Then— “I’m sorry,” she sighed, sitting herself beside him.“That… that came off wrong.”She smiled warily at him, and he tentatively glanced up at her.“I didn’t mean to sound like I was angry.I just want you to take care of yourself, Chat.If you don’t, you won’t get better, and you’re too important!”

Chat Noir smiled weakly at her words before finishing the tea.Her eyes flickered about his face as she worried her lip between her teeth.He sighed.“Guess there’s no use hiding it from you, Princess,” he muttered, still clutching the mug in both hands as he tried to straighten himself up.

“Nope,” she responded immediately, fighting the urge to push him back again to make him rest.

She’d only been considering it for a moment when he hid his face in his elbow again, sneezing several times in quick succession.Marinette’s lips twitched as she tried not to smile at the sniffling boy.

“You really _do_ sneeze like a cat,” she teased.

“ _Ha_ ,” he said weakly, and her brow creased when he didn’t respond with his usual banter.Again her eyes raked over him, noting how his nose appeared so rosy against his otherwise pallid skin and just how glassy his usually vibrant green eyes looked.

After a moment, those eyes fluttered shut, and suddenly he was slumping forward.Marinette rushed to catch the mug in one hand, using her other arm and shoulder to hold the boy.

“ _Chat_!” she cried, her voice laced with concern, and he jerked upright once again.

“Sorry,” he forced out, cheeks tinged in a red that had nothing to do with his fever.

Marinette sighed, gently pressing him back against the chaise once more.She gripped the mug, forcing a smile so as to not let the extent of her worry show.“How about I return this to the kitchen,” she suggested softly, “so it doesn’t break.And you can rest for a moment, all right?”She paused.“I’ll see if I can find something to bring your fever down, too.”

Chat closed his eyes again, leaning his head back and nodding vaguely.“Thank you,” he breathed out.

She nodded in response, even though she knew he couldn’t see her.Then, with a resolute inhale through her nose, she took the mug and stood up, descending the stairs from her room once more.

It was only a few minutes later that Marinette was back in her room with some aspirin and a cup of water, but it seemed that was all it took for Chat to fall sleep.She let her lips turn up into a small, gentle smile as she softly padded across the floor.She didn’t like the idea of having to wake him, especially if he wasn’t feeling his best and he was resting so peacefully.She weighed her options, tilting her head to the side as she regarded him carefully.With a soft exhale, she decided to let him be for the moment, instead choosing to leave the aspirin and water until he awoke.

Just as she glanced around for a good spot in her room to put them for the time being, Chat stirred, and she turned back to him.

“Hey, _Chaton_ ,” she said softly.

Chat looked startled.“Ladybug?” he asked.“What are you doing here?”

Marinette tensed, eyes widening as her grip on the glass tightened.“W-what?” she stammered, her heart beating wildly.“I—I’m not—”

“Did Marinette call you?” he asked her then, and she froze, clamping her mouth shut.He struggled to sit up and she suddenly swooped down on him, pushing him back to relax.“Really, I’m fine, my lady,” he tried to argue, but she shook her head, pressing against his shoulder.

Her heart was still thumping painfully in her chest, but she did her best to try to assess what was happening.If he asked about Marinette, then it couldn’t be that he had figured out her secret…Instead, she reasoned, he must be dreaming or hallucinating or something of the sort.She swallowed thickly, unsure of what to really do in the situation.Was she supposed to set him straight or play along?Either way, it was all too clear that he was _definitely_ sick.

“I think your fever’s getting worse, Chat,” she said with a sigh.

“Marinette said she’d get something for it,” he assured her with a weak smile, eyes still with that glazed-over quality that assured her he wasn’t in his right state.“She’s so kind… and sweet…”

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up, blinking at the words.She took his hand in hers, pressing the aspirin in it.“Here,” she said quickly.“Marinette told me to give this to you.”

“Thanks,” he responded.He popped the pills into his mouth, then took the cup of water that she offered him.After she took the glass back from him, he leaned back again, eyes shut tightly and brow furrowed in discomfort.

Marinette took her bottom lip between her teeth, glancing away from the boy in front of her.She wasn’t sure what to do.He showed no sign of getting better, and she knew that he’d probably be more comfortable detransformed, at home, in his own bed, sleeping it off.“I should take you home…” she muttered under her breath.It was said more to herself, all too aware that they didn’t know each other’s civilian identities.For the first time, she felt a small twinge of regret for not knowing, for being unable to truly help her partner.

“You can’t, my lady,” Chat murmured softly, voicing Marinette’s very thoughts.She glanced over at him, seeing that he still had his eyes closed against his illness.“You and Marinette don’t know that I’m really Adrien.”

If Marinette’s pulse had raced before when she thought Chat had discovered her secret, it was nothing compared to the way it seemed to completely _stop_ at his words now.She stared at him, her mind utterly blank, the silence suddenly painful and suffocating.

Slowly, things started to pick up again, and she tried to understand what had just been said.

_Chat is Adrien_?

Just when she started to reason that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ she had heard wrong—or possibly it was a _different_ Adrien—something—anything that might make more sense—Chat’s entire body tensed and he said sat bolt upright, eyes widening in horror.

“Oh _no_ ,” he said suddenly.“Oh _no no no no no…_ ”He turned to Marinette.“I didn’t say that out loud—tell me I didn’t…”

“I’m sorry…” she said sheepishly, unable to quite meet his eyes.

He inhaled sharply, but the breath caught and he dissolved into a coughing fit.“Oh _no_ …” he groaned.He leaned closer and grabbed Marinette’s wrist, and she jumped slightly.“Ladybug,” he said desperately, and Marinette glanced at him.“Ladybug, _please_ don’t tell Marinette!”She blinked at him, and after a moment she nodded.He let out a sigh of relief, releasing her and leaning back, allowing his eyes to shut once more.“Pretty sure… she’d hate me… if she found out…” he whispered, his breath evening out as he did so, drifting off to sleep once more.

Marinette blinked at him, swallowing thickly.Her heart was still pounding an erratic, painful rhythm against her ribcage.She curled her fingers around the empty glass she’d taken from Chat—from _Adrien—_ as she tried to calm herself.

Really, she had to commend herself for not completely freaking out.But, she reasoned, she might very well be in shock.She took in a deep, shuddering breath and let her eyes rest on Chat’s sleeping form.When he looked so peaceful, she could almost see him as the quiet boy that sat in front of her in class.

She frowned.Did he really think she could hate him for finding out who he was?

But then… did she blame him for thinking that?After all, wasn’t that the very thing that she worried about with her own identity?Or worse—that everyone would be disappointed?

“Oh, _Chaton_ ,” she said with a sigh, reaching out to brush some of his hair out of the way, her fingertips immediately feeling the burning warmth radiating from his skin.

Her head was a jumbled mess of thoughts and concerns and questions.Her pulse was fast and heavy and her throat felt painfully dry and tight.There was a part of her that wanted to panic and run away, but his words resonated in every part of her…

Marinette could never hate him.She knew that it hadn’t even _fully_ sunk in that Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were one in the same, and she wasn’t sure when it would, or what would happen when it did.But she was _completely_ sure that she didn’t— _couldn’t_ —hate him.

She stood and took the blanket that he’d thrown off earlier and shook it out, laying it gently over top of him.She smiled gently down at him.Before she could stop herself, she leaned in, pressing a ghost of a kiss to his heated forehead.

She pulled back, watching as his lips twitched up into a faint smile, even in his sleep.She felt her heart fluttering and her cheeks warming slightly at the sight, taking a second longer to watch him before climbing up to her own bed and collapsing onto it.

As she did, Tikki peeked out from under her pillow.“You know, you’re handling this really well,” the kwami said quietly.

“I’m pretty sure the only reason I haven’t screamed is because I don’t want to wake him up,” Marinette admitted in a hushed tone.

Tikki giggled.“Still, considering _Adrien_ is sleeping in your room…” Her grin widened.“And you did give him a goodnight kiss on his forehead.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushing.“Oh my _god_ , Tikki…”The panic rose inside of her, as though it suddenly occurred to her what she had just done.

“You said you didn’t want to scream,” Tikki reminded her quickly.

Marinette gritted her teeth and gripped her pillow tightly, holding it over her head, her heart rate picking up again.Maybe things had started to sink in, after all.

* * *

**Day Three**

Marinette sat on her bed with her sketchbook on her lap, but she wasn’t able to focus.She chewed on her bottom lip as she tapped her pencil on the paper, her eyes gazing at nothing in particular.

The truth was that she was worried.Adrien had missed two days of school and Chat had missed patrol, and she now knew that they were the same person.There was a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach when she thought of it, which was quite often.

Somehow, she’d managed to reconcile the fact that Chat was Adrien.She wondered if a part of it had to do with being unable to see him for two days after his confession—a confession which had been made in fevered confusion when he’d been convinced he was seeing Ladybug and not Marinette.She had had time to mull it over and consider it, and any negative feelings that could have possibly emerged were easily brushed away.She attributed _that_ to the desperation in his voice when he’d asked her not to say anything to Marinette, convinced that she’d hate him for the truth.Instead, her heart ached from understanding that feeling all too well.

It hadn’t been completely simple.She knew that she had worried Alya with her refusal to talk about what was on her mind.She was terribly dazed and distracted in class, which naturally confused her best friend as well—she teasingly reminded Marinette that she didn’t even have Adrien to stare at to blame for it.Little did Alya know, of course, it was _still_ completely his fault.

Marinette had talked about it at length with Tikki, though, and she was extremely grateful for the kwami being so caring.Otherwise, she wasn’t sure how long it would have taken for her to calm down and mend the pieces in her mind, slotting the puzzle together to let her see the whole picture.Thankfully though, the kwami was there for her with experience and wisdom, and after two days, she accepted that Chat was Adrien.

She’d accepted it, but she didn’t have a clue as to what to do with that information.

She glanced at the clock, and something inside her ached a little sadly when she noted that it was around the time that Chat would usually drop by on the evenings when he patrolled by himself.She looked sourly at the clock as though it had offended her—as though it was the reason that she was robbed of her visitor.

And just as the thought occurred to her that _she missed Chat_ , she straightened herself on her bed and resolutely shut her sketchbook.

“What’s wrong?” Tikki asked her curiously from her own spot on Marinette’s bed.

“Let’s go visit Chat,” Marinette suggested simply.

Tikki grinned at this.“You mean, ‘let’s go visit Adrien’?”

Marinette blushed and she pursed her lips.“No,” she said quickly.“Well… _yes_.B-but…argh! _Tikki_!”

“All right,” the kwami giggled, though she still eyed Marinette knowingly.

“It’s just because he’s sick,” she said defensively.

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s been weird, not seeing Chat on patrol or having him drop by, and then not seeing Adrien at school…” she added with a frown.“Knowing that he’s the same person now, it feels like he’s missing twice as much…”

“You mean _you_ miss _him_ twice as much,” the kwami said innocently.

The pink on Marinette’s cheeks darkened.“Tikki!” she groaned.“That’s not what I meant!”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Tikki pointed out.“After all, you still like him.Don’t you?”

“Of course!” Marinette responded, and she had to admit that even she was surprised with how quickly it came out of her mouth.“He’s my partner, and he’s one of my friends.Knowing that he’s both… I like him more,” she admitted sheepishly.

Tikki beamed at her.“Oh Marinette,” she sighed.“I’m so glad to hear you say that!”

But then, Marinette bit her lip, unsure of how Tikki would respond to the next thing she planned on saying.“I’m going as Ladybug.”

The kwami paused.“Are you sure?”

Marinette nodded, inhaling deeply.“The most important thing right now,” she said carefully, “is for Adrien—Chat—for him to know that Ladybug still accepts him, even though she knows his identity.”She smiled.“That’s what I would want, anyway.I doubt he’s any different.”

Tikki nodded.“I think he’d appreciate that,” she said.“Good thinking.”

“And…” Marinette swallowed tightly.“I think I need a little bit of Ladybug’s bravery to face him, anyway.”Tikki narrowed her eyes, and Marinette continued quickly, “I _know_ that I’m Ladybug whether or not I’m in the suit.But… facing Adrien is still different.”

“Even though he’s really Chat Noir?”

“That definitely makes it easier,” she admitted with a faint smile.“Knowing that he’s been running around Paris with me, fighting akumas and making stupid puns…It will make it a lot easier to talk to him.”

Tikki nodded approvingly.“Then let’s go!” she said with an encouraging smile.

Marinette gave her a resolute not in return.“Yeah!” she said excitedly.“Tikki, _transformez moi_!”

Ten minutes later, when Plagg poked at Adrien’s cheek with his tail, claiming that he had a visitor, he was quite surprised.When he saw Ladybug at his window… ‘ _surprised_ ’ didn’t even begin to cover it.

He scrambled out of bed, flinging off the blankets he was tangled in, and hurrying to let the heroine in through his window.

“ _Ladybug_?” he asked in amazement, taking a step back to allow her to climb in.“What—what are you…”He trailed off with uncertainty.

“I came to see how my partner was doing,” she answered with a reassuring smile.“You were quite sick the other night, _Chaton_.And you’ve missed school and patrol.”

“Ah…” he said, his smile tight.“My father is a bit… overprotective?” he offered with a sigh.“I’m already better, really.” _Achoo!_ Ladybug raised an eyebrow and he grimaced.“ _Mostly_ better, anyway…”

“Your fever broke, at least?” she asked him, and he nodded.“I’m glad to hear it.”

The silence that followed was an unsure one—not necessarily tense, but certainly not comfortable either, not like they had been before.Adrien looked away, fidgeting with the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing with his pajamas.Ladybug seemed to be watching him carefully, and it made him feel more nervous than it ever had before.

Because _now_ she _knew_.

“Should…” Adrien started, but the word seemed to get stuck. He paused to clear his throat, heart pounding as he started again.“Should we talk about it?” he asked, anxiously.

Ladybug tilted her head to the side slightly, as though uncertain what he was referring to.

“About… about _me_ ,” he continued, waving his hand to indicate himself, “being…”

“Being Chat Noir?” she offered.

He nodded jerkily.But when he looked back to her, she was smiling gently at him.

“We will,” she assured him.“But not right now, _minou_.You’re still getting better.”

Adrien stared at her, wide-eyed.“But—”

“But nothing,” she said.“You need to rest.”

“She’s right,” chimed in another voice.

“ _Plagg_!” Adrien groaned, the kwami suddenly coming to rest on his shoulder.He tried to brush him away, but Plagg only moved over to his other shoulder.

“ _What_?” he asked, feigning innocence.“It’s been a while since I’ve met a Ladybug!And you certainly talk about her enough…”Adrien flushed at the words.

Ladybug just giggled in response.“Your kwami?” she asked.

Plagg floated closer to her and gave her a bow.“Plagg, at your service,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you, Plagg.”

When he straightened up again, Ladybug reached out and rubbed the underside of his chin with her finger.He let out a small sound like a purr, and again Ladybug let out a tiny laugh as she pulled away.

“All right,” Adrien broke in sourly, again swatting the kwami away.“That’s enough.”

“I get why you like her so much,” Plagg teased, and Adrien glared at him.“I could keep her around for that.”

“ _Plagg_!” he snapped.“I— _no_!”

“You’re just _jealous_!”

“Agh!I am not!”Adrien was flustered.“Just—go find some camembert, would you?”

“Well, if you _insist_ …”

Ladybug covered her mouth to stifle a fuller laugh, this time.The sound brought Adrien’s attention back to her and away from his fleeing kwami.His scandalized expression only fueled her amusement, though, and she was unable to keep herself standing straight, one hand clutching her side while the other still was over her mouth.And, of course, the harder she tried to keep herself laughing, the funnier it all seemed, and she felt herself shaking from it.She closed her eyes before taking a breath to calm herself.She looked at Adrien apologetically at last.

“I’m sorry,” she said, another small giggle escaping her lips.

“You don’t sound very sorry,” he said, attempting a pout but failing.He couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re right,” she agreed, and he really did pout this time, which earned another tiny chuckle.“If it makes you feel better, _Chaton_ ,” she said, “you’re still my favorite.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddening again.He opened his mouth to respond before clamping it shut again, his hand instead jumping up to scratch the back of his head as he glanced down nervously.

“Hey,” she said gently, and he looked up.“Should we… let’s sit down.”She smiled.“I want you to rest, Adrien.”

The way she said his civilian name so kindly made his heart beat faster, to the point it was almost painful.He nodded as she sat down on the side of his bed.He swallowed tightly because _Ladybug was on his bed_ but pushed the thought away, instead moving to sit on the side that he had vacated not too long before.

Ladybug smiled at him, pulling her legs beneath her to kneel in front of him.She took his blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders.The movement seemed strangely familiar to him somehow, but he tried not to dwell on it.

After a moment, he took a deep breath.“I know you said we’d talk about it later,” he said cautiously.“But… I just wanted to tell you.I’m sorry, Ladybug.”

Her eyes widened as he hung his head.She frowned.“Don’t be,” she said.

Again he was struck with the sensation of déjà vu.Had something similar happened recently?He shrugged off the sensation.“You’ve always wanted to keep our identities secret,” he argued.“And I kind of… forced mine on you.”

Ladybug shook her head.“It isn’t your fault,” she said.“You were sick.”She smiled gently.“Besides, I’m starting to think that maybe I was wrong…”Then, her smile turned into a grimace.“I don’t think it would be that bad if you found out who I was.”

“You face says otherwise.”

“Ladybug is a lot to live up to,” she reasoned.“You might be disappointed to find out who I really am.”

“Never!” he said forcefully, the response immediate.

She smiled at him and how eager the word was.“Oh, Adrien…” she sighed.

He couldn’t stand it.To hear her say his name like that, it made something in his chest constrict and his heart beat faster.

“Can I ask you a question, Ladybug?” he said then.She looked at him curiously before giving him a nod.The truth was, he had hundreds of questions for her, but he narrowed it down to one that he had been considering quite a bit recently.“Do I know who you are?Under the mask, I mean?”

At this, she smiled, tapping her cheek with her finger.“Ah,” she said.“ _That_ I cannot answer.”

“Then I’ll take it as a yes,” he said, and the grin was so very _Chat Noir_ that it made her break into one of her own.

“Do as you like, _mon minou_ ,” she said nonchalantly.“Just…”She bit her lip.“Just know that isn’t—it isn’t the case with you.A-about being—about being disappointed, I-I mean,” she told him, suddenly stammering and backpedalling.She took a deep breath to calm her sudden anxiety.Why was she nervous about _this_?“I know what it’s like, feeling like you’re two different people.And I know what it’s like to be afraid that, one way or another, you won’t live up to expectations.”

The confused, concerned expression he had when she started speaking quickly gave way to one of understanding.“Then… did I live up to your expectations?” he asked.

She smiled at this.“Not at all,” she said with a small laugh, and for a moment he frowned before she continued.“But… I think it’s better this way.I’m really happy it’s you, Adrien.”

Her smile was so bright, he couldn’t stop himself.Suddenly he was leaning forward, reaching out to take her hand in his.His own smile grew when he noticed the pretty blush along her cheeks at the gesture.

“I look forward to being able to say the same thing to you, my lady,” he said.

The words stirred something in her chest, and suddenly her heart was beating so loudly that she was positive he would be able to hear it.All she could do was stare at him blankly, fully aware of the heat on her cheeks.

Certainly she’d teased him a bit, but it was just as she would with Chat.But now—now this was definitely Adrien sitting in front of her, clasping her hand in his.And it was Adrien who then lifted her hand to his lips, his eyes steadily on hers, even as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.She could feel as he smiled against her hand, even through the material of her suit.She slowly drew her hand away—nothing like before when she would snatch it back and push him away—and brought it to her chest.The grin he wore was mischievous, and it reminded her of his counterpart.

_That sly cat…_

After a deep breath, she cleared her throat.“It’s late,” she said suddenly.She didn’t even glance at the clock, so she wasn’t sure if it was true, but she knew it was definitely time for her to leave.If she stayed for another minute in that room with him, her brain might completely stop functioning.She needed a moment—or more—probably _much_ more—to calm herself.She had to assess what all of this meant.

Adrien chuckled at her obvious excuse.“Yeah, it probably is,” he agreed.

She straightened herself up, forcing a carefree smile.“You need to rest,” she said.“I expect you to come patrol with me tomorrow!”

Adrien grinned at this, and he settled himself back on his pillows, stilled wrapped up in the blanket Ladybug had thrown over him.“You can count on it,” he assured her.

“Good,” she said with a smile.

Adrien let his eyes close.It was a moment later that he felt the weight on his bed shift, and he merely assumed that it was as Ladybug readied herself to leave.Then—

“Good night, Adrien,” Ladybug said quietly, and then there was a soft touch against his forehead.It felt like…

But by the time he processed what had happened and he had sat up straight in bed, she was already out the open window.

* * *

**Day Four**

When Chat Noir showed up at their normal meeting spot the next evening, Ladybug couldn’t help but smile.It was good to see him grinning and sweeping down into a low bow, as though things between them were exactly the same as they always had been.She was so happy to see him well at last that it made her own exhaustion suddenly vanish.And it had been a tiring day.Marinette wrote it off as worrying so much about her partner, so even when she slept, it was restless and she woke up more tired than when she had gone to bed.Then, she had to trudge through several tests and projects at school, in addition to a ton of homework once she returned home, and by the time she was finished with it all, she was drained.

But now, Chat had appeared before her and he was like a shot of espresso, a dose of much-needed caffeine to wake her up.She still felt beat, but it was enough that he was _there_ , and she knew that would get her through the evening.Still, some of that fatigue must have shown on her face, because when Chat straightened himself up after their greeting and finally took a good look at Ladybug, he frowned.

“Are you feeling all right, my lady?” he asked, eyes flickering over her features.His eyebrows furrowed and she could see the concern etched into every inch of his face.“I… I didn’t get you sick, did I?”He grimaced.

She merely waved a dismissive hand.“I’m fine, _Chaton_ ,” she assured him quickly.“This week has just been hitting me hard.”

Chat looked at her dubiously.“If you’re sure…” he said.She could still see that he was looking at her guiltily, no doubt blaming himself that she wasn’t feeling her best.“How about we take it easy, tonight?” he suggested suddenly.“I’m still not quite back in top shape, yet.”

Ladybug smiled at this.He was so easy to see through, so completely _transparent_ that she couldn’t help but smile.Even with the flimsy excuse, it was crystal clear that he was concerned about her.She wanted to assure him in some other way that she was fine, that after a good night’s sleep she’d be doing much better, but she also knew it was useless.And, she reasoned, if they _did_ take it easy, it would be a lot less time before she found herself huddled up under her blankets and resting at home in her bed.

So, she didn’t argue.

“All right,” she agreed with a nod.

Yet it didn’t take long for Chat Noir to see, as they made their way around the city, that the more they ran and leapt, making their way through the Parisian night sky, the harder it was for Ladybug to keep up.Even if he wasn’t at his peak, it was quickly becoming evident that she was in much worse shape.

And Chat also knew her well enough to know that she was not about to stop, and would probably push herself to the breaking point.So instead, he paused, glancing over his shoulder to see Ladybug out of breath, her face flushed.When she took a deep breath, she dissolved into a coughing fit, burying her face in the crook of her elbow.

Chat frowned.He had _definitely_ gotten her sick.

“We should stop here for the night,” he suggested, making his way to her side.

She frowned, looking back to him.“What?” she asked, still sounding a little out of breath. “No way, Chat.”She shook her head adamantly, but then put a hand to her head as though the action pained her.

Just as he opened his mouth to argue, she swayed.“Ladybug!” he gasped, quickly grabbing one of her wrists, his other arm wrapping around her back as she nearly collapsed.

The red on her cheeks darkened as she quickly pulled herself out of Chat’s grasp.“I’m fine,” she murmured unconvincingly, not quite meeting his eye.“Really—”

But again her body seemed to disagree with her and her knees buckled, and she fell off balance.Once more, Chat was quick to catch her, his hold on her stronger this time.

“No, you’re not,” he insisted with a sigh, sounding as though he were speaking to a petulant child.Without another word, he scooped her up in his arms.

“Chat!” she cried, pushing at his chest and wriggling, trying to free herself from his grip.But it only took a moment for her to accept defeat, her fatigue sapping away all of her will to fight.Besides, it wasn’t _completely_ disagreeable.She glanced up at Chat Noir to see him looking back down at her with a raised eyebrow.The bridal-style carry brought their faces close, and she felt the heat in her face continue to rise.She swallowed tightly, eyes darting away from his in embarrassment.

“Fine,” she mumbled.She readjusted herself, moving her arms to clasp around his neck and resting her head against his shoulder.She closed her eyes, trying her best to relax, inhaling slowly in an attempt to calm her racing heart.Chat had carried her before—mostly when he had met her as Marinette, but all the same, it wasn’t as though this was new.Still, she’d never been so nervous before.

But, she reasoned, she hadn’t really known who he was under the mask, then, had she?

She felt his grip on her tighten as he moved, but it was still amazingly kind and gentle.It was soothing, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing, his warm arms enveloping her.It lulled her, and she found herself struggling more and more to stay awake.She didn’t want to admit it, but perhaps she _was_ a little sick, after all.

She awoke with a start, finding herself in her bed.She almost wondered if it was a dream, if she’d somehow managed to fall asleep before patrol and then just imagined all of the events that followed.Then she noticed someone at the end of her bed, peering at her with bright green eyes, shining with concern.

She sat up quickly, heart pounding, and she gaped at Chat Noir.There was no doubt about it as there had been before.She couldn’t escape it. _He knew_.

Instantly, Chat was gently pushing on her shoulders, easing her back against the pillows once more.She stared at him anxiously, opening her mouth and closing it again several times, as though she couldn’t quite settle on what she wanted to say.Her fingers clenched, taking fistfuls of the blanket on her bed.Her entire body was tense, and she knew that he could sense it.

“It’s all right,” he assured her, smiling gently.He chuckled softly.“I… I kind of just figured it out.”

“Y-you did?” she squeaked out.She had no idea what to say.Her heart was still pounding so fiercely; her mind was a fuzzy, muddled mess as it was from feeling the way she did, so she couldn’t properly think of a single word.Instead she just swallowed tightly, leaning back against the pillows and silently hoping that her bed would just swallow her whole.She continued to clutch the blanket under her, bringing her knees a little bit closer to her chest as though it would help her hide from reality.

“When I was here before, when I thought I was seeing Ladybug… I realized later that it was a sort of fever dream,” he admitted, glancing down at his gloved hands.“In retrospect, it didn’t make a whole lot of sense for Ladybug to be in Marinette’s room.And then…”He took a deep breath, and Ladybug could swear that she saw his cheeks turning pink.“When you came to take care of me as Adrien… Well, I guess I noticed some similarities.Just some of the little things you did, the the way you did things, and… and when you kissed my forehead.”He smiled a little more broadly as he looked at her again.“After that, I put it together.”

Marinette stared at him wordlessly.When he explained it that way, she could understand how he had pieced it together.She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction, to see how he felt.But as expressive as Chat usually was, she couldn’t seem to properly read his face, blinded by her own nervousness.

“A-are… are you disappointed?” she asked hoarsely.

Chat frowned at this.Before she could properly register what was happening, suddenly his hands were cupping her face, and he leaned toward her.Her breath caught, but he merely rested his forehead against hers, humming low in his throat before pulling back.

“That explains it,” he said somberly, looking at her and nodding.

“W-what?” she stammered, her heart pounding.“What w-was that?”

“I was checking for a fever,” he explained innocently, his expression serious.“And you _are_ feverish.I mean—I figured it had to be that, because the idea of me disappointed by any of this would be absolutely _ridiculous_.”The corners up his lips quirked up into a small smile.

“You—you could have used your hand to see!” Ladybug protested, looking away from him, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

He help up one of his hands.“Wouldn’t work with the gloves,” he explained easily, shrugging off the suggestion.

When she still refused to meet his eyes, he let out a sigh.“I would never be disappointed it was you,” he told her softly, taking on a his serious tone of voice again.“Ladybug and Marinette.”He couldn’t keep the smile hidden anymore, and it crept into his tone as she hesitantly looked back at him.“My lady and my princess.I don’t think I could have asked for someone better.”

Her lips parted slightly in disbelief.“Really?”

“Really,” he assured her.“Were you disappointed when you found out who I am?”

“Of course not!” she said quickly, eyes wide at the suggestion.

Chat Noir chuckled.“Then we’re on the same page, Princess.”

Ladybug again felt her cheeks heat up, hearing the nickname he usually used for her civilian self.She wondered if her words had the same effect on him when she’d used her nicknames for Chat Noir on him as Adrien.She shook her head at the thought, pushing it away, and the movement caused her head to pound.The dizziness caused by her high fever was nearly unbearable, and she found herself sinking further back into her pillows and closing her eyes.

“You should rest,” Chat murmured in a soft, gentle voice.As he said it, he reached out to her, brushing her bangs out of her face.His hand drifted down to her cheek, and she instinctually leaned into the touch.He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone and she relaxed.She felt some of her uneasiness melt away, her mind too tired to worry and wonder about things right now.Just as she had told him before, they would have time to discuss things later, when they were well.She inhaled deeply, succumbing to her exhaustion at last.

With a flash of light, Ladybug’s transformation washed away before Chat’s eyes.Suddenly he was smiling down at a sleeping Marinette, his hand still gently stroking her cheek.

There was a flurry of movement, something small and red, and he took his hand from Marinette to look at the small creature.Just as Ladybug had so quickly recognized Plagg for what he was, it was immediately obvious to Chat that this was Ladybug’s kwami.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Chat Noir!” the kwami said brightly.“I’m Tikki.”

“Tikki,” he smiled.“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“I look forward to getting to know you,” she went on.“As Chat and as Adrien.”

He hesitated, glancing down at Marinette.“Do you think… that will be okay?” he asked her, surprisingly unsure of himself suddenly.

Tikki smiled, nodding as she did, not needing any further clarification.“Of course!” she responded easily.“You two are partners!And I know that Marinette wouldn’t prefer anyone to having _you_ as Chat Noir!”

Chat blinked at the kwami, blushing a little.“Yeah, well… she’s not the only one,” he said.“I’m happy she’s Ladybug.”

“So you’ll come back?” Tikki asked a little earnestly.

He nodded, grinning mischievously as he looked back at the kwami.“She knew from the start she could never keep me away.”

* * *

**Day Seven**

By Saturday, Marinette was feeling much better.She’d stayed at home the last two days, Alya coming to visit her the day before with notes and work from class so she wouldn’t fall behind.Marinette had completed most of it already, feeling a little restless.She still wasn’t at her best, so she was doing her best to relax, especially as it was now the weekend and she didn’t have much else to do.If she focused on recuperating, she’d be back as Ladybug a lot sooner.

Maybe tomorrow, she told herself, and she bit her lip a little nervously.Then maybe she and Chat—Adrien—they’d talk about everything…

“Marinette!” Her mother’s voice drifted through the trap door to her bedroom.“You have a visitor.”

Marinette took in a deep breath, calming her nerves.She glanced over to make sure that Tikki was hiding away, then set her shoulders.She knew the whole ordeal wasn’t something she could really talk to Alya about, so she tried to instead put on a brave face for her best friend.

“Send her in, maman!” she called out in response.

However, the person who entered her room a beat later was most definitely _not_ Alya.She let out a small noise of surprise and in one swift movement, hid herself beneath her blankets, yanking them over her head.

She felt the mattress dip as her visitor sat on the edge of the bed.She couldn’t manage to calm her racing heart as she felt the blankets gently tugged from her hands.Soon enough she was looking up at soft, kind features of someone she knew all too well.

“A-Adrien,” she murmured, biting on her bottom lip.

“Hi,” he responded easily, the smile audible in his tone.

The smile warmed every inch of her, and she found herself smiling hesitantly in return.But after only a moment of looking at the boy before her, panic took over again, and she grabbed for the covers.

“Wait!”Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise as he tried to keep her from hiding away again.

“You can’t see me like this!” she said quickly.“I-I look like a mess and my hair isn’t even brushed and—and—”

“And?” Adrien pressed on as he tried to lower the blanket.He tilted his head to the side as she slowly peaked out from behind the cover.

“And,” she said, “you’re… you’re _you_.”The moment the words left her lips, she looked away, her face reddening beneath her freckles.

“Oh.”He could feel his own cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“You two are _disgusting_.”Marinette and Adrien both jumped at the voice.Suddenly, Plagg was peeking out from Adrien’s breast pocket.“I thought he couldn’t get any worse with how he goes on about Ladybug, but the past few days, since he found out who she is…”The kwami groaned in disgust as he emerged completely, folding his arms across his tiny chest.

“ _Plagg_!” Adrien hissed, and Marinette glanced at him to notice just how rosy his cheeks had become.

“And she’s just as terrible!” he lamented.“You’re clearly fit for each other if you’re both this sickening.”

“Would you stop trying to cause trouble?”Tikki admonished, revealing herself from her own hiding place and glaring at the other kwami.

“What?” Plagg asked defensively.“They’re getting nowhere on their own!”

Tikki rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Plagg’s tail, which caused him to yelp in objection.“Come _on_ ,” she said.“Let’s leave them alone.”

“But then they’ll _really_ never say how they feel!” Plagg complained asshe tugged him away.

“You’re not helping!” Tikki told him again, and flashed the two a grin before disappearing with the other kwami.

After a moment of silence, Adrien cleared his throat.“Ah…” he muttered.“Sorry about him…”

“Is it true?” Marinette blurted out.Adrien blinked at her.“Ah—sorry… I mean…”

“Yeah.”

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes, but he was nodding.“What?”

“Yeah,” he repeated, smiling sheepishly.“It’s true.”

“Oh.”

Quiet settled between them again, but this time it was less unsure and more comfortable.

At last, it was Adrien to break the silence again.“So then,” he said suddenly, “will you let me return the favor?”When Marinette looked at him quizzically, he smiled, his expression gentle and full of caring.“You took care of me when I first got sick,” he explained.“Even though you got sick yourself.”

Marinette swallowed, still feeling a little anxious.Her heart was still beating so fast that she felt like it would burst right out of her chest.He always did this to her, but now it felt different.Perhaps because he clearly felt the same, in the end…

“A-are you sure?” she asked him.“Not that I don’t want you to,” she quickly added, “but—but I don’t want you to get sick again, either…”

“I’m sure,” he assured her, and something like relief flashing across his features.“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

The words were enough to make her cheeks catch fire, but then he suddenly swooped in, pressing a tiny kiss to her nose.Marinette’s eyes widened comically, and she was certain her entire face was turning red from the gesture.

Sure, she’d given him the kisses on his forehead—and if she thought about it, she’d kissed him before as Chat, hadn’t she?But this was different—something initiated by _him_ —by Chat—by Adrien.She couldn’t help but stare at him as he drew back again.

He frowned a little when he looked at her.“You’re not feverish again, are you?” he asked her, peering at her with concern.

“N-no!” she said quickly.“I-I-I… y-you just…”She broke off when she noticed the crooked grin breaking out across his face.With that, he was suddenly so much more recognizable as Chat Noir—and something about that calmed her pounding heart.After all, he was more than just the model boy she once thought so unattainable. They shared so much more than some classes at school and a few mutual friends.They shared the same double life, the same secrets and the concerns that came with them.He was her partner.She found herself pouting, eyes fixing him with a glare.

It was in that moment that she was struck with an idea, and she found herself smiling.She reached up, sticking her hand into Adrien’s neatly styled hair and ruffling it a little roughly.

“Hey!” he shouted, clearly affronted.He pulled back from her, frowning a little.His hand jumped up to fix his hair again, but she grabbed him by the wrist.

“Don’t,” she said, and he looked at her curiously.Her eyes were shining brightly, like she was trying to hold back a laugh.“You really do look like Chat now.”

It was Adrien’s turn to look surprised at the comment.And then, he was swooping in again, this time pressing his lips to her own in a swift, chaste kiss.

She couldn’t help gasping at the action, a tiny squeak escaping her throat in shock.Again her heart was beating painfully in her chest—but now, it was a _good_ pain—not a nervousness, but something so thrilling and happy.She blinked at him as he looked at her, keeping his face close to hers this time.She reflexively reached up to her lips, her fingertips brushing against the warmth he left behind.

“I won’t take care of you if you get sick this time, _mon minou,_ ” she said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.She narrowed her eyes, but the glare held no malice.

He chuckled.Gently, he took her hand in his.“Ah, but we’re stuck together now, aren’t we?” he asked, a little teasingly.

“It’s not being ‘stuck’ if we both want to be, though, is it?” she question in return.She smiled hesitantly, feeling something wonderful about being able to properly express her feelings.

“I suppose not,” Adrien agreed.

“Good,” Marinette said with a nod.

“Good?” Adrien repeated, and he drew her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.He smiled at her, a smile that she returned even as a blush dusted her cheeks once more.“Yeah, I think this is pretty good, my lady.”


End file.
